Life in the Fast Lane
by Jasmin Kenobi
Summary: Amelia Reed is just a nurse. Granted, she does have a Vulcan boyfriend, but that is besides the point! All she ever wanted was for her family and friends to stay safe. But a dark twist in her life takes her for the ride of a lifetime, on the fast lane!
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Welcome to my new story. This is part of a trilogy of trilogies. Part one of trilogy one. Yup, just a normal life. All of my other stories are on hold until I get these ideas out of my brain! Happy New Year! Eat some cake and watch some snow fall. Not here though. No snow for me. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own, never will.**

Chapter One

Amelia reed was frustrated. All of this paperwork and not enough time to do it. She was furiously scribbling information on the paperwork when her comm device beeped.

"Starfleet brass," she muttered, flicking a button to answer her caller. To her surprise, a familiar visage filled her screen, definitely not that of an Admiral.

"This is Captain Archer of Enterprise. We're incoming with some fifteen wounded. Starfleet Medical, do you copy?" the man said.

"This is Starfleet Medical, Captain. We hear you loud and clear. List off number of serious injuries and walking wounded, please," Amelia replied. Archer nodded.

"Ten serious, five walking. Please note that a commendation for medical achievement should go to Doctor Phlox," he replied.

"Copy that. Will there be any surgical cases?" Amelia asked Archer.

"Yes, one case. Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, possible life-threatening injuries," a Denobulan replied from the background.

Archer watched the woman's face pale considerably.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Phlox questioned her.

"I am," she whispered, "But Malcolm's not. I'll prep everything. If Malcolm wakes up, you tell him we're going to have a little talk about his getting injured all the time."

Before Phlox could say anything else, the transmission was cut off.

"Odd," Trip Tucker muttered from his seat next to T'Pol's bed, "I coulda swore she was a damn Brit like Malcolm."

Phlox looked up from his computer terminal, "She is. I've taken the liberty of checking her file. Apparently, her name is Amelia Reed. Odd, Mister Reed never mentioned any siblings."

"Because the topic never came up in a discussion," a weak voice stated.

"Malcolm. How are ya?" Trip asked.

"I have a bloody headache and I'm sore, but other than that I feel fine," Malcolm answered, "Amelia is my older sister. Older than me by three years and holds the family record for most stubborn Reed. Agatha's creeping closer though."

"How many of ya Reeds are there, Mal?" Trip asked.

"Four. Now shut up and let me sleep, you damn engineer," Malcolm snapped before falling back asleep.

"Alrighty then, ya damn Brit," Trip muttered.

"Your manners clearly need some improvement," T'Pol scolded him.

"But he basically insulted my engines and told me that I suck!" Trip replied indignantly.

"And Mister Reed is bound to be irritable. He is injured," T'Pol replied evenly. It was true. Malcolm had a number of injuries, most of them internal. Even T'Pol was laid up with a concussion and a broken leg. Hell, even Trip had a broken arm. Archer shook his head. Those two always got in random little bits of trouble, be it an argument or being flung over the railing in Engineering.

As Enterprise parked in orbit around Earth, Phlox loaded the walking wounded onto the transporter pad to be beamed down to the surface. Phlox sure was starting to appreciate the thing more. The serious cases were loaded into a medical shuttle that had docked by the sickbay airlock. With Trip wounded, Starfleet Command saw fit to send up a temporary chief engineer to be in charge of repairs.

Archer sat in his Ready Room, waiting for the new engineer when the door chime rang.

"Enter," he called. Archer almost fell out of his seat when a Vulcan in a Starfleet engineering uniform walked into his Ready Room.

"Are you the new engineer?" Archer asked the Vulcan, berating Admiral Gardner silently in his head.

"Yes, Captain. I am Commander Ston. It is to my understanding that I will be placed in temporary command of the engineering section?" the Vulcan asked.

"Yep. However, you should have a chat with Commander Tucker about some of his ideas for system repairs and for him to update you on some of the modifications that he has made to the systems lately," Archer directed Ston.

"Of course, Captain. And Admiral Gardner sends his greetings and requests a meeting over lunch tomorrow," Ston replied.

"Wouldn't miss it," Archer muttered as Ston walked out.

Trip was chatting avidly with Hoshi and Travis as T'Pol read a Vulcan book of some kind. Trip and Travis were ganging up on Hoshi, pressing her about her first boyfriend and her current interest. No one heard the Vulcan walk in.

"Commander Tucker?" a voice cut in.

"Right here," Trip replied, turning to see a Vulcan. The nurse on duty in the room also turned around. T'Pol looked up from her book.

"Ston. It is agreeable to see you again," T'Pol greeted the new Vulcan.

"Likewise," Ston replied coolly, "Commander Tucker, Captain Archer suggested I discuss your ideas for system repairs and updates with you."

Trip was not pleased with his Captain right now. Not at all.

"No way. No Vulcan is gonna touch my engines. Not in a million years!" Trip yelled. Ston sighed.

"He's trustworthy, so shut up Tucker," the nurse snapped.

"Thank you for your support, Amelia," Ston replied. The British woman snorted. Hoshi laughed.

"I like you already!" Hoshi told her.

"I can feel the love already," Amelia replied, "Malcolm, off the padd. You're supposed to be resting, not working."

"I am resting," Malcolm retorted, "I'm just not resting my eyes."

"Well I'm telling you to rest your damn eyes," she shot right back at him.

"Fine," he sighed. Amelia smirked. Trip was still glaring at the Vulcan, Ston.

"No, he's still not touching my engines! Over my dead body!" Trip yelled.

"Don't tempt me," Ston replied. Amelia giggled. Trip stared.

"Was that a threat?" Travis asked.

"No. I presume that I was mistaken in my attempt to use humor in this conversation," Ston replied calmly.

"Ya think?!" Trip snapped. T'Pol shot him a dirty look.

"I apologize for my mate, Ston," T'Pol spoke quietly, "He has never learned perfect manners."

"It is perfectly all right, T'Pol. I trust your judgment," Ston told her.

"Am I missing something?" Trip said, sounding jealous.

"He is my brother," T'Pol explained.

"Oh," both Trip and Amelia said.

**AN- Hope y'all enjoyed it! See y'all next week, hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- This is the new chappie! Enjoy it while you still can!**

Chapter Two

"Wait a second, so this is your sister? The one in Starfleet?" Amelia asked Ston.

"I could say that, yes," Ston replied.

Trip just scowled at T'Pol. They looked like they were mentally communicating through some kind of bond. They might share a Vulcan mate bond, like the kind that Amelia had read about. She'd check it out later when she got home.

"I would have said something earlier, Trip, if I had known that you would want to know so badly. I apologize for my lack of perception in regards to the future," T'Pol told Tucker. He scowled at her.

"Okay, now you're just being a smart ass. I never thought that was possible for a Vulcan," he laughed. Amelia snickered. Ston and T'Pol exchanged looks of obvious exasperation.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Archer walked up to the Admiral's Mess. He was nervous as hell, but he wasn't about to admit that. Why would the Admiralty want to chat with him? He'd never even been in the Admiral's Mess, let alone invited to dine with an Admiral.

When he arrived, a steward waited for him. He gave the man a nod and was led into the Mess. Gardner, Ambassador Soval, and his own foreign cultural attaché from _Enterprise_ waited for him. A fourth person also sat at the table. Someone definitely familiar. It was the nurse, Malcolm's sister. She looked incredibly nervous, and younger by far.

Gardner stood when Archer was escorted in the Admiral's Mess. Soval looked up as if he was only mildly interested. His foreign attaché was chatting avidly with the young nurse.

"Captain Archer, good morning," Gardner greeted him.

"Actually, sir, I believe it's 'good afternoon'" Archer replied. Soval raised an eyebrow.

Gardner laughed, "I guess you're right, Jon. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you already know Ambassador Soval and Cultural Attaché Isobel Kenobi. I can tell you for a fact that you haven't met this young lady here. This is Agatha Reed, Starfleet's newest science prodigy. And she's only nineteen."

Agatha Reed blushed furiously, "I'm not that smart!"

Isobel leaned over and whispered, "I think he's just trying to flatter you, honey."

"Oh," Agatha replied, "This just shows that I spent too much on Vulcan."

"See, you really are smart!" Isobel giggled. Soval raised an eyebrow. That was the typical Vulcan thing to do. A little too typical.

"So you're the youngest Reed?" Archer asked her.

"Yup. And the most stubborn by far," Agatha replied smartly.

Archer laughed, "From what I hear, your older sister has that record currently."

Agatha scowled, "Have you been talking to Malcolm?"

"He's my Tactical and Armory officer, of course I'm going to talk to him," Archer replied evenly. Isobel was smothering giggles by this point. The Betazoid officer was failing horribly at that. Soval's Vulcan eyebrow went up yet again.

"Um, Soval?" Archer asked the Vulcan ambassador.

"Yes?" Soval replied calmly.

"Would you mind trying not to raise your eyebrow? Or is that a common Vulcan thing that is used a lot?" Archer said.

"It is rather common on Vulcan, yes. However, I can stop if it is sufficiently bothering you," Soval told Archer curtly. This time it was Isobel's turn to raise an eyebrow. The stewards choose that time to enter carrying the lunch. The chit chat continued as they ate their lunch.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

The alleyways were dark even in the sunlight. People nearby would never know if a clandestine rendezvous took place, a swapping of intelligence and materials. And that was exactly what was taking place.

A brown haired man with a British accent was meeting with a strange woman with pointed ears and slanted eyebrows. They quickly swapped the parcels they were carrying., hid them, and walked quickly away in opposite directions.

Back at his apartment, Terrence Reed slipped his parcel out of his coat. He unwrapped it with the skill and grace of someone unwrapping a Christmas present, uncovering a small weapons cache. He had only one task to complete with these items: assassinate a pair of Vulcan siblings. Commander Ston of Starfleet Engineering and Commander T'Pol of _Enterprise_, NX-01.

His weapons cache included three hand grenades, three flash grenades, two pistols with scopes, two knives, a lock slicer, and a taser. He thought is was overkill, but these were Vulcans he was tasked to kill.

The pistols were old ones. Ones that used metal bullets instead of energy lasers. His goal was to leave the Vulcans on the floor where he found them, dying and bleeding. This would leave a lasting effect on Starfleet. He had taken the liberty of enlisting two sympathizers to masquerade as Admiral Gardner and a steward.

His plan was simple. The Vulcans would be invited to a lunch with Gardner and a steward would greet them at the door. They would then lock the door behind the Vulcans. Comm systems would already be cut, so no calls for help.

It was probably too much to ask that the plan go off without a hitch. As backup, he put a grenade in his boot, just in case his plan failed. And just in case the Vulcans were harder to kill then he thought. Terrence Reed was prepared. Starfleet would never know what hit them until his missile went up their collective asses.

**AN- I have only two questions for y'all today. One: Who is the mysterious lady in the alleyway? And two: Who does Terrence Reed work for? If you answer at least one of them right, I'll give you a secret hint as to what will be coming next. But only a hint!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- This is the next chappie! Y'all suck, man. Not a single person reviewed. So you all are gonna hate this chappie! Enjoy it anyway, dammit.**

Chapter Three

Agatha Reed knew something was wrong. She had that sixth sense, that danger sense. It could have something to do with the fact that this lunch was unplanned. It had been two weeks since their first lunch as a group. Two weeks since _Enterprise_ had arrived back in the Sol system. She was pondering what the danger could be when the door swished open.

Gardner looked up, "Commander Ston, Commander T'Pol. Any explanation?"

T'Pol nodded once, "I thought you would know. After all, you were the one who invited the both of us to the Admiral's Mess."

Archer and Soval exchanged glances. Isobel glanced at Gardner. Agatha knew immediately that the danger she was feeling was centered around the Vulcan twins.

"Admiral, they're in danger!" Agatha hissed. Gardner turned to look at her.

"And what makes you day that?" he replied, obviously unconvinced of the danger that she knew Ston and T'Pol were in.

"I have this sixth sense, like a danger sense. And I have never been wrong," Agatha replied firmly. Her sister's beau definitely looked somewhat startled. T'Pol showed it openly, with a look of utter surprise on her face.

At that moment, a new voice decided to join the conversation.

"Well, well, well. Look at you, little sis. All smart and genius, huh? I guess you learned all of your little, pathetic, smart person ramblings from the damn Vulcans, huh?"

Agatha froze. It was the voice of her oldest sibling, Terrence Reed. He'd been bitter ever since she left to attend the Vulcan Science Academy.

"Terrence," she whispered as her older brother pointed the pistol he was carrying in his hand towards the Vulcans, Ston and T'Pol.

"You know him?" Archer asked angrily, standing up.

"Yes. That's the eldest Reed sibling. He joined Terra Prime after I left for the Vulcan Science Academy," she explained, tears pooling in her eyes. Gardner stood quickly, as did Isobel and Soval.

There was a yelling at the door, but it was locked. Isobel muttered what sounded like some kind of old archaic Vulcan curses under her breath. T'Pol and Ston looked at each other. Ston then looked at Isobel, who nodded and closed her eyes. Agatha suddenly heard a voice in her mind, detailing a plan. Everyone nodded in sync. Terrence looked infuriated.

"What are you doing? Why are you all nodding at the same damn time?" he yelled, frustrated.

Isobel smirked, "I'm gonna warn you. Did you really think any of us would come in here without some kind of weapon?"

Terrence sneered as he shot at her. She flipped into the ceiling rafter elegantly. His eyes widened.

"How did you just do that?" Terrence demanded.

"I'm just naturally gifted," Isobel laughed. Terrence snarled. Isobel leaped down and landed silently on her feet behind T'Pol. With a middle finger salute for Terrence, she flipped back to the ceiling. Moments later, a ventilation shaft above quickly rattled before falling silent. Terrence sighed and lifted his pistols, opening fire on the Vulcan twins.

Ston used _Suus Mahna_ to evade the bullets, but T'Pol did not move fast enough and was shot twice in her side. Ston caught her as she fell. Terrence had obviously underestimated both them and their bond as siblings.

At that moment, the yelling outside the door ceased. A glowing aquamarine tube of light pierced the door and slowly traced the frame.

Soval stepped behind Terrence and pinched the base of the other man's neck. Terrence slumped to the floor, unconscious. The door was kicked down by none other than a newly recovered Malcolm Reed. Malcolm glanced at Agatha, then went to deal with Terrence.

Starfleet MACOs quickly bundled him out of the room. Phlox, along with three or four medical technicians, hurried into the room. Ston lifted T'Pol in his arms and briskly walked out, trailed by a medical technician.

Malcolm went over to Agatha, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" Malcolm asked her. All she could do was nod. Malcolm sighed.

"Whatever you say, kiddo. I still want you checked out," he replied in his no-nonsense tone of voice.

"I'm fine!" Agatha protested weakly.

"Sure you are. You're still getting checked out," Malcolm replied.

Agatha pouted as he walked her to Starfleet Medical.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Terrence Reed was pissed. He had been knocked out by a damn Vulcan, for the love of God, what was the world coming to! It was a disgrace. The good thing was that he had at least managed to shoot the Vulcan bitch. It would take them a while to find the poison in the whore's bloodstream that he had put on the bullets as a back-up plan.

He was still grinning like a fool when a man with blond hair, blue eyes, and one hell of an obnoxious Southern attitude. It only seemed proper that the man was wearing a Starfleet member that marked him as a member of Starfleet's small group of ship board engineers. The man scowled at him as he walked in.

"I'm Commander Charles Tucker the Third, but you can just call me Trip. Now, why did you try to kill Commanders Ston and T'Pol? Who are you working for and who are your partners in crime?" the man said.

"Well, that's a lot of questions and big words for a pathetic Starfleet grunt! I tried to kill the Vulcan interlopers because I was ordered to. And you are not getting anything else from me, grunt!" Terrence sneered.

Tucker surprised him by smiling, "You just did. You work for Terra Prime. Maybe as a cell leader."

Terrence just smirked, "Maybe, maybe not. But I can tell you that not all of your so called 'allies' are telling the truth about your new enemies, the Romulans."

"What do you know about the Romulans?" Tucker pressed.

Terrence smiled, "I'll just say that they are kissing cousins of one of your allies."

Tucker's smirk disappeared. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Starfleet communicator. He spoke quickly into the damned thing. So quickly, Terrence didn't catch a thing that he said.

"Good talk, huh, Reed? I think that the Cap'n will be by soon for a nice chat," Tucker said as he walked out.

Terrence sighed. He was in for a long stay in the Starfleet Penitentiary. All courtesy of the red-headed bitch, the Vulcan, Archer, Gardner, and his pathetic little sister. Revenge would be sweet.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

T'Pol knew she was dying. Her _katra_ was in freefall, towards a pit of darkness. She heard Trip's voice in the haze of confusion. Wait, confusion? She was a Vulcan, she didn't feel confusion. Well, it could be the fact that she was standing on a fine line between life and death. Trip was yelling for help. Monitors beeped and shrill alarms wailed. T'Pol couldn't breathe. It was as if her lungs had filled with dust, so much dust that there was no room left for air.

She dimly felt a needle being pushed into a vein in her arm. Her foggy mind cleared slightly, but not quite enough. She started falling, and was pulled into the darkness. Her last conscious thought was a scream for Trip to help her.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Trip dimly heard the heart rate monitor wail, signaling no heartbeat. No heartbeat meant no life. No life meant no T'Pol. Tears pooled in his eyes. He bowed his head and for the first time since Lizzie's memorial three months ago and his cloned daughter Elizabeth's death five months ago, he cried.

Through his tears and sorrow, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I grieve with thee," Ston's voice told him quietly, "Now sleep, mate of my sister."

Ston chose that moment to nerve pinch Trip. Trip's last conscious thought was of T'Pol screaming for help. Vulcans didn't scream at all. Something must be wrong. Must… get… to… T'Pol…

**AN- Okay, so there will now be the contest to see who can use the most languages to cuss me out. If you people can answer two questions, I'll give you a hint for the next chapter's events. But only a hint. **

**Question Number One: Do you think that T'Pol is really dead?**

**Question Number Two: What might Terrence do for revenge against those who had him  
locked up?**

**P.S: You have to answer these truthfully and with complete honesty. You might even consider cussing me out, then answering the questions. Don't worry, I have no language filter on my profile settings for anything incoming and outgoing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- For those of you who even bothered to review this time around, you'll get a hint of what happens in this chapter. For those of you who didn't… y'all suck fantastically. Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Terrence Reed was woken up to angry yelling and arguing. Commander Tucker was at the door, yelling at the guard.

"Sir, there is no scheduled visiting time for this prisoner," the guard said firmly.

"Well, then, let's just say that this is a visit to tell him if the charges leveled against him," Tucker snapped, obviously trying his hardest to maintain some shred of his emotional control.

"Sir, yes, sir," the guard replied.

Tucker walked into the cell. His eyes were red and he looked like absolute shit. Terrence sneered slightly. His poison must've worked.

"I know you heard that. So, here are the charges," Tucker growled, "Murder, attempted murder, terrorism, and possession of illegal substances and weapons. Oh, and the murder charge is specifically murder of a foreign national. Add all of that together, and you get life in prison. Or even a death sentence. For your sake, the death sentence would be much kinder than being in prison. I hear that Isobel is planning to purposely get put in prison to beat your ass. Your little brother, Malcolm, and Travis and Hoshi are all for that. Hell, they might even join her. We may not have liked T'Pol at first, but she was our friend and my wife. Just saying, you're a dead man."

Tucker quickly turned on his heel and left the cell at a brisk pace. Terrence Reed realized that he had just made a very bad choice. He'd made himself a murderous enemy. And a murderous enemy meant a dead Terrence. Oh, bloody hell, this day just kept getting worse.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Charles Tucker Jr. was watching the news. The big story of the day was a criminal trial of some guy named Terrence Reed. Elaine's voice drifted in from the kitchen. She was on the phone again. Lord, his wife had a helluva lot of friends.

When she walked into the living room, her face was pale. He got scared.

"What is it, Elaine?" Charles asked her.

"Do you know about that criminal trial they keep talking about on the news?" Elaine replied.

"Yes. Why?" Charles asked, scared.

"Trip's involved. He's on his way here," Elaine said quietly. At that moment, the door bell rang. Charles went to answer it. A woman stood at the door. She was wearing a Starfleet Medical uniform.

"Sir," she greeted him, "I'm Amelia Reed."

"Wait, you mean like that criminal?" Charles asked, instantly suspicious. She flinched.

"Yes. He's my older brother. My entire family is in shock over what he did," Amelia said softly, "Anyway, I'm here with Trip. He's in no shape to be on his own. The criminal trial is mainly about Terrence's attempted assassination of Commanders Ston and T'Pol."

"I take it you know them?" Elaine questioned the young woman, "I'll get Trip."

"Ston is my boyfriend. T'Pol was his twin sister," Miss Reed responded.

"Was? You mean that she's dead?" Charles asked before realization hit him, "Oh my God. T'Pol was Trip's wife, wasn't she?"

"Yes," Trip's voice replied, "They didn't want me or Amelia around for the trial. We both might strangle the sick bastard."

"Let's get you both inside," Elaine said, "The two of you must be absolutely traumatized."

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

T'Pol was in some sort of dream land. She was a bystander somehow. Her brother's mate stood by the door of a small beach house, talking to a man who looked a lot like her father-in-law, Charles Tucker Jr. His wife, Elaine, was helping Trip out of a car.

Trip looked terrible. His eyes were red and had bags under them. His face was haggard and he was obviously depressed. He was wearing his Starfleet ball cap; a white, oil-stained shirt that T'Pol loved, and some pair of old khaki capris. He was thin; his shirt was hanging off of him in ways that she had never seen.

"I'm still here!" T'Pol yelled, trying to make Trip feel better, "I'm not dead! Please, Trip, listen to me! I love you!"

With her emotional control shattered, T'Pol sank to her knees in the sand, sobbing.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Trip heard a voice screaming, nearby.

"I'm still here! I'm not dead!"

It almost sounded like…

"Please, Trip, listen to me! I love you!"

The voice trailed off after that, silent save for broken sobs.

"Did anyone else hear the screams, or was it just me finally going crazy?" Elaine asked.

"I… I heard th… them," Trip said, choking down sobs. Amelia and Charles nodded.

"Look," Amelia said, pointing to s spot on the beach. A hazy figure of a woman knelt there, her sobs clearly heard.

Trip went over to her, trying to be nice.

"Ma'am?" he asked the strange woman. She looked up at him, familiar chocolate brown eyes brimming with tears.

"T'Pol?" Trip gasped. Oh lordy, his wife would never be caught dead sobbing like this.

"Wh- what's happening to m-me!?' T'Pol asked through her sobs. She looked absolutely shattered.

"I have no idea," Trip answered honestly, "Here, why don't you come inside."

T'Pol nodded, following Trip. Elaine was inside, drinking a cup of tea with Amelia. Charles was watching the news again, it seemed.

"Um, guys? There's something you should know…"

Amelia looked up and promptly choked. Elaine thumped her back.

"T'Pol?" Amelia sputtered. Elaine's eyes widened.

"Maybe I am going crazy, after all," Elaine muttered sarcastically.

"Are you alright? Have you been… crying?" Amelia asked, concerned.

"Yes. And no, I am not alright," T'Pol said softly, "It feels like this is a dream. I can feel things, yet I know that I am invisible to others."

"Maybe the only reason we can see you is because we know you. Trip's your husband. I'm your sister-in-law and Trip's parents are the in-laws to you," Amelia suggested.

"Seems pretty well thought out to me," Charles said as he walked in from the living room.

T'Pol's eyebrow rose, "It doesn't seem logical. I feel alive, yet dead. I am here, yet I know that my physical body is in a medical room back at Starfleet Medical in San Francisco."

The others remained silent. Trip flinched when she mentioned death. He hoped no one else had noticed that.

"I will ask again," T'Pol said, sounding impatient, "What is happening to me?"

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Ston looked over at young Agatha Reed. He had promised his mate that he would watch over the child. His mother, T'Les, had mentioned the girl once or twice in communications. Apparently, she was a very gifted intellectual who had easily passed through T'Les's class at the Vulcan Science Academy.

It had been two years since T'Les had died, killed by radiation poisoning. V'Las had been determined to wipe out the Syrannites. However, with Johnathan Archer carrying the _katra_ of Surak, the _Kir'Shara_ was found. Now, T'Pau led Vulcan towards a more peaceful way of life. Ston appreciated her efforts. T'Pau had learned the hard way about the need for peace. She was maybe 40 Vulcan years old, considered young by Vulcan standards.

"It appears that you are deep in thought, _Osu_" a young voice observed. Agatha looked up at him from her work.

"Yes. I am. I am concerned for my sister," Ston did not want to lie to the child. She may be an adult by human standards, but she was a child by his standards.

"She will be fine, _Osu_, I promise. Amelia won't let anything happen!" Agatha said stubbornly. Ston sighed. She was such a sweet child. He hoped that she would learn one day that her kindness really would make a difference. Perhaps she would go into politics. The child would make quite a difference.

**AN- Yep, nice chapter ending. I hope that no one is too pissed off at me for not updating in a little while. Oh, and I have a little message for one of my darling readers. *Sarcastic smirk***

** Dear ShadowCub,**

**Please do not judge my work. You have not written a thing yourself, you have no idea how to write a story, it seems to me. Trust me, I took the liberty of looking up your profile after you rage-quit and blocked my PMs. I should be as candid as to nicely say please be quiet, but I have not the patience today, I'm afraid. So I will simply say this: Shut The Fuck Up (or STFU, for short). You have no rights to judge my work. I'd like to see you write a story. I dare you. If you be good enough, you gonna take this challenge. I call you out on this, Xenexian style. Blood challenge. You write story, post it, and send me the link. Then we will talk.**

**P.S.- If you have no idea what a Xenexian is, read Star Trek: New Frontier by Peter David!**

**LET IT BE KNOWN THAT THIS CHALLENGE MUST BE ANSWERED IN THIRTY DAYS OR PUBLIC SHAME WILL BE BROUGHT DOWN ON THE ONE WHO CHICKENS OUT OF THE CHALLENGE.**

**That is all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- So, this is the new chapter. I hope that I did not offend anyone with the challenge I sent out last chapter (You don't count ShadowCub, it was meant to get your attention). This chapter gets a little bit tricky when it comes to writing it. This is more of a filler, at least for the beginning. The latter part of this chapter is essential to the story. Trust me on this one, okay. Also, I'm noticing that I have a lot of "creepers". Basically, they are the kind who don't review after reading. So, I'm going to put questions at the end of every single chapter in every single story from now on. Maybe, I can get some helpful feedback then. Enjoy the story!**

Chapter Five

Jonathan Archer was rudely awakened. His communications panel was beeping and it was annoying! Muttering, he got out of bed, careful not to disturb Porthos. Archer was startled to see that the caller was Trip's parents. He quickly answered it. Charles Tucker Jr. appeared on the screen.

"Mister Tucker. Is there anything I can do for you?" Jon asked the older man.

"Yes, Captain, there is. I think I should let Trip explain though," Trip's dad replied. The devil himself stepped into view as his dad walked out of view.

"Okay, so all four of us; meaning me, Mom, Dad, and Amelia; heard a voice," Trip explained, "A voice that sounded mighty familiar. We all see a kinda transparent-looking lady crying in the sand on the beach. I go over, trying to be nice and all and help her. Guess who looked up at me?"

"Trip, it is unnecessary to exaggerate," a very familiar voice stated. T'Pol herself appeared onscreen. She was definitely see-through, kind of.

"T'Pol? But, how? Why?" Jon sputtered, stunned.

"Amelia believes that my _katra_ is linked to my physical body and to Trip's _katra_. Therefore, I can, as humans say, be in two places at once," T'Pol explained her situation very thoroughly in about three sentences. She was good at being brief about it.

Jonathan was stunned, "So you want your physical body healed, right? I can help in that perspective. Just give me three hours."

Trip grinned, "Use your magic, Cap'n. I know you got it."

Jon laughed, "I'll let you know in about three hours, Trip. Just keep your shirt on!"

Trip laughed at that, "Bye, Jon."

"See you, Trip," Jon said before shutting the link off.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

"Are you crazy?! That's not possible!"

Jonathan sighed, "Please Isobel? It's important!"

The red-headed woman frowned at him, "Jon, you're crazy. You're saying a dead woman is somehow alive and almost like a spirit now, trapped between the physical world and the spirit world. Jon, you sound like you're high!"

"I'm not, Isobel! I swear I just got off the comm with Trip. T'Pol was there, alright. She told him to stop exaggerating. Unless anyone else in his family would say that!" Jon argued.

"You still have yet to convince me that you are perfectly sane, Jon," she huffed.

` "You know his parents! None of them would get high. Trip's parents think that drugs are the devil's creation and there is no way in hell Amelia would let Trip touch drugs. I mean, come on! The girl's a nurse!" Jon retorted. Isobel chewed her lower lip.

"I don't know, Jon," the Betazoid woman sighed.

"Please, Isobel? For me?" Jon all but begged her.

"For you? And for T'Pol?" Isobel sighed again, "Alright, let me call Tolaris and Saratoga. They're the only surviving duo we've got right now."

"Thank you!" Jon replied. Trip was going to get his wife back, after all.

"You owe me one, Archer!" the young woman replied. As she got up, she hugged him.

"You know I would have done it anyway. I knew you were telling the truth. I'm telepathic, remember," she grinned. Jon felt really stupid right then. She walked over to the door, Jon following.

"So you were just messing with me?" he asked. She laughed.

"Yup. Bye!" Isobel called out as she walked out. Jon sighed. It was gonna be a long day. He sat down at his comm terminal and sent out a quick message to Trip.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Saratoga looked out the viewport of the Vulcan shuttle. She was on her way to Vulcan with her colleague, Tolaris. The other woman was sitting calmly with her paper book on her lap. Tolaris was strangely old-fashioned, which could be why she had dragged Saratoga into practicing healing with her. The two women had known each other since their school days.

"Why have we been called to Earth?" Saratoga whispered to Tolaris, who showed her their latest mission.

"It appears that a variety of garden fertilizer we use has been converted to a poison by an assassin. A Vulcan commander is almost dead because of this poison. We are to extract it from her system and make sure that the assassin can access no more of it. We also have to find out how he got it in the first place," Tolaris whispered softly.

"Damn. My money's on Terra Prime," Saratoga said thoughtfully, "So we catch a ride from Vulcan to Earth. I think I know a guy who can get us a ride…"

**AN- Sorry this is so short. I have been busy trying to recover all of my stories and find my flashdrive. So far, no luck on the flashdrive. I did recover all of my stories though. I have a new Enterprise story. Y'all are gonna think that I'm crazy, but what if T'Pol and Ston were half-Romulan? I'm kinda playing with the idea, but have gotten lost in Idealand lately.**


End file.
